A Fun Game Indeed
I sat in the office of the psychiatrist. Yes I had booked this appointment myself, but I didn't know what else I could do! A man walked in, he was calm and collected and looked at me with a surveying gaze. "All right tell me from the start, and please lie back if it helps." I didn't lie back. Instead I plunged into the horror that had been here over the past week. "Well..." I began "it was something like this..." I live alone in a new house on a fairly new neighbourhood. I bought this house with what was left of my money after university. When I moved in everything seemed as normal as could be, there wasn't much into it to be honest. Just a normal suburban house. Or at least that's what everyone thought. but at night, when you’re sitting alone by your front window gazing out onto the lamp lit street I didn't expect to see a small girl across the street from me. She was small and blond with a black dress on and wearing no shoes, just socks. Her eyes were pale and wide, and she seemed to be on her way home from something so I didn't bother to look. however only five minutes later, I looked out my window to see that she was walking across the street and was halfway from my house, I watched as she came closer to me and thought that it was rather odd that she was coming towards me and not towards her own home. I continued to occupy myself with reading but a sound jerked me out of the pages. "Knock. Knock." I looked towards the window and she was there staring at me, her fist resting on the windowpane, her eyes tearing right through mine and deep into me. I raced down the hall and through the house as I heard the locked front door open and close. I heard a child's laughter and walking footsteps as the girl followed me in her socks. I ran upstairs and down a hall towards my bedroom. I knew that she could hear the Thump, Thump, Thump of my footsteps and I realized that she was running too, to catch up to me. I didn't know this girl, nor why she was in the house when it was locked, not anything about her, all I knew was the eyes I had seen through the window were not the same at the ones I saw across the street. Her eyes were no longer pale, instead the whites of her eyes were now black and her pupil was red, the pale colour of her eyes replaced with empty white. Those weren't the eyes of any child I'd seen. I ran into my bedroom locking the door behind me and staring around, my instinct was to hide, an absurd thing I know, I should've just left the house, but something was making me, something that I couldn't control. I could hear her coming nearer so I hid inside the closet. Hoping that she wouldn't see me. Then I heard the fateful noise again. "Knock. Knock." And the door swung open as if it had never been locked, I heard her rummage around the bed and giggle. I heard her voice and it sounded so sweet that it was insane, it didn't make sense how a little girl could sound like that. The closet door swung open and I was looking at the cute girl, with her impossible gaze and her wide, insane grin. "Found you!" I felt my vision vanishing, all I could see was black, I was surely drowning, I couldn't see anything and my head was swimming, and I couldn't remember anything else. This had been happening every night now, no matter what window I was near or part of the house I was in I would always find me at that window looking at that cute little girl. She looked like the kind of girl that you'd want as a daughter, sweet and adorable but those eyes... they wouldn't leave me alone. "I don't know what to do any more!" I told the psychiatrist, "Everything I do... she's still there. And I don't want to play her stupid game of hide and seek any more!" the psychiatrist looked at me and said, "I don't think you realize it sir, but what that girl did to you... well, here," he handed me a mirror. What I saw made me want to scream, I had her eyes, the girls' stupid eyes! I had the black where the whites were and the red pupils and my usual brown was just white. I looked up at the psychiatrist to find that he wasn't even there; I wasn't even in a psychiatrist’s office. I was standing across the street from a nice looking house. I felt a grin ease its way onto my face. "Oh, what a fun game this is indeed." Category:Beings